Anuncios Clasificados
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Cap 2... en casa de Raúl pueden pasar varias cosas... en especial cuando Michael anda cerca... ¿Kai leyendo los anunciosn clasificados?... descubre que pasó... humor 100 por ciento mexicano.Aceptas el reto de leerlo?... please no olviden los reviews.
1. Anuncios clasificados

"**_ANUNCIOS CLASIFICADOS"_**

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

Max, Emily y Raúl estaban aplastados en la sala cuando Max tomó una fritura del platón cual parodia de odisea del espacio

-"¿Tu compraste chicharrones?- preguntó Max a Emily, ella asintió

-"Ah, sabía que eso no era una papa..."-

-"¿Qué, ¿Cuando la mordiste hizo "oinck"?"- contestó Emily con su típico sarcasmo.

El siguiente en tomar una fritura fue Raúl que aleteo los brazos

-"Mi dorito dice algo!"-

-"A ver!"- arrebató Emily; leyeron el anuncio sobre un top ten y ambos se abalanzaron sobre las frituras buscando más mensajes "dorito-predictores"

-"Habrá posibilidades de rescatar la bolsa?"- preguntó Raúl apartando un dorito adherido a su cabello.

-"No sé!"- dijo Emily mientras comenzaba a buscar en la basura –"Aquí esta!"- festejó y (sin lavarse las manos), continuo su indagación de doritos; cuando ambos leyeron la explicación de la bolsa se tranquilizaron, en definitiva el gobierno o alguna conspiración en solitario no eran los autores de los mensajes, mientras tanto Max registraba todo en su libreta naranja.

-"Aquí dice, "te casaras con un hombre alto y moreno""- leyó Emily en una de las frituras

-"A ver!"- dijo un emocionado Raúl corriendo a lado de Emily, ella festejó como de costumbre, lo había engañado; después de diez minutos del primer encuentro con los mensajes seguían buscando, mientras, Max continuaba escribiendo, tratando de concentrarse con los sonidos de un dulce chispeante que a Raúl por lo que se podía ver tanto le divertía y todo para descubrir que era una treta para terminarse las frituras sin que él siquiera las probara.

Después de un buen rato de incoherencias el singular trío se había calmado al fin... eran un espectáculo digno de verse, se habían conocido hace poco en casa de Tyson, pero los tres juntos eran peor que la bomba atómica... por ejemplo, en ese preciso instante Emily se paseaba por la habitación bailando al ritmo de "Lyla" de oasis comiendo dulces, mientras Raúl se reía de ella a todo lo que sus pulmones le daban.

-"no te burles de mi problema de cojera... es de nacimiento"- se defendió Emily al momento que se desquitaba con Max a quien asfixiaba con una almohada.

-"que quede registrado en el expediente!"- gritaba desesperadamente el rubio.

Mientras ellos seguían jugando Raúl se acercó a un escritorio donde había un periódico, lo tomó y se sentó a ojearlo mientras sus amigos se calmaban... ahora los papeles se habían invertido y Emily estaba bajo la almohada... en un instante Raúl quedó completamente rojo para asombro de sus compañeros.

-"¿que te pasa?"- preguntó Emily

-"18 centímetros"- contesto en voz baja, mientras alejaba el periódico

-"Es el largo de tu pie? o que?'"- pregunto la chica. Mientras tomaba el periódico... que decía "Avisos Clasificados"

-"que no eran 17?"- interrogo el pecoso

-"No baboso, no esta hablando de Kai..."- dijo la pelirroja pasándole el periódico

-"Maurizzio, abrazable complaciente y barato... ¿un conejito? Accesible, 18 cm Waw! Que Conejote!...Además es rentable, me pregunto si lo podré llevar a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kenny"-

-"Acaso Kenny es un Gay ardiente?"- la pelirroja arqueó una ceja mientras tomaba el periódico.

-"No era un conejito?"-dijo Raúl mientras se subía en Max para enderezarle los huesitos sea lo que sea que quisiera decir eso

-"No, quien dijo que era un Gay?"- Grito Emily mientras atraía la atención de Raúl que estaba literalmente cazando moscas -"lo de ardiente sabrá dios… Aquí hay otro: "Universitario, moreno apiñonado...mordelón?", ya no me gustó, mejor éste " Abogado negro litigante de nombre Tom busca buena compañía, mido 1.90 y todo es proporcional"- Max saltó de la cama con los ojitos de estrella y el sol en sur ostro

-"¡Mi sueñooooo se ha vuelto realidaaad!"- festejaba brincando

-"Dijo "buena compañía" no enferma compañía"- comentó la chica de lentes mirándolo inquisitivamente

-"No entendí, ...enferma...ah ya! Ji ji ji"-

-"Ay Diosito lo que haces cuando estás de malas" -dijo Emily con una mano en la frente. –"aquí hay uno para ti Raúl: "chica solitaria busca tierna mentecilla que moldear y hacer sentir miserable" Creo que te queda el cargo"- sonrió malévolamente

-"Auch!"- dijeron Max y Raúl al mismo tiempo

- "Te pasaste!"- Max le arrebato el periódico a Emily -"Aquí hay uno para ti enfermota: " Sadomasoquista con experiencia se renta en búnker, trailer o donde gustes, mismo precio por servicio sencillo, extravagancias se cobran extra"… Ah! olvidaba que eres pobre, mejor éste "Looser sin oficio ni beneficio dispuesto a hacerle el favor a quien sea, $5 la hora"

-"¡¡¡¡Que ofertón! "– gritó Raúl medio muerto de la risa

-"No seas sonso es mío, mío… my precious!"- Gritó Emily saltando sobre el sillón y apoderándose de la hoja –" Todas la ofertas serán mías!... mi tesoro!"-

-"Eso de su compulsión por las rebajas se está agravando… eh?"- Dijo Max tirando del trozo rescatable de periódico. –"Qué? Aquí dice que hay niñas exploradoras que venden ricas tortas"-

-"No seas menso"- dijo Raúl poniendo al derecho el papelillo

-"Dice: "Ricas Niñas explóralas mientras vienen otras"… Ay cada vez vamos peor, por ejemplo éste: -"Chico lindo, rubio y pecoso con aspecto de colegial… buen precio…"- el rubio dejo de leer al sentir las miradas de sus dos amigos…-"¿Qué?... no me vean así!... no soy yo!... de verdad!"- En ese preciso instante el sonido del timbre interrumpió su ilustrativo breviario cultural...

-"Llegó la pizza!"- gritó Raúl saltando del sillón

-"Pizza!"- Max corrió tras el pelirrojo

-"¡Mis ofertas! Mis preciosas ofertas!"- Emily aun seguía buscando ofertas de cualquier tipo... realmente de CUALQUIER tipo…


	2. Tarde de Ocio

Hola! Sorpresa, así es, hubo un segundo capitulo a petición de una personita.

¿Sabían que es difícil encontrar trabajo hoy en día?... en fin… este cap será un poco más corto y sin mencionar que más fumado que el anterior… así que si estas dispuesto (a) a leer una sarta de tarugadas con tal de distraerte y te gusta el humor mexicano estas en el fic correcto.

A todas las personas que leyeron el primer cap. muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir comenzamos.

* * *

**Advertencia:** Universo alterno, doble sentido... (¿Qué esperaban?... es humor mexicano)

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Beyblade ni sus personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco Korn, Gizmo o los doritos, bla, bla bla... no me hago responsable de daño psicológico.

* * *

"**_ANUNCIOS CLASIFICADOS"_**

_Tarde de ocio…_

**By: Ileyse Vyntra**

Michael, Hiro, Emily y Max se dirigían a casa de Raúl para ver un partido de fútbol… hacia mucho tiempo que no se veían y el partido era el mejor pretexto para hacerlo… lo que era realmente fuera de lo común era ver a Michael y a Hiro con el extraño par de hermanos… Michael iba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a Hiro… el cual se había arrepentido ya de haber aceptado la invitación de Raúl… pero era demasiado tarde, Max ya había tocado le timbre y sin demora el pequeño ojiverde saludó a su amigos… todo estaba listo para una tarde de ocio…

-"¿Hay botanas?"- preguntó Max

-"Si… están en el tazón sobre la mesa del comedor"- respondió Raúl

-"compraste doritos-predictores?"- preguntó Emily en tono sarcástico

-"Si!... pero esta vez no me tomarán por sorpresa!"- aseguró… -"mira! Este dice que Korn no grabará este año"- el par de hermano se acercó

-"Oigan, tengo un gremlin!"- llamó Michael pero no recibió respuesta… -"dije que tengo un gremlin!"- todos parecían más entretenidos con las frituras… de pronto el rubio poso su mirada en hiro, quien estaba sentado placidamente en el sofá… -" Hiro, Hiro!... ¿quieres ver mi gremlin?"- preguntó animado.

-"Aléjate de mi pervertido"- el mayor lo miro extraño

-"No soy un pervertido"- corrió en dirección a Raúl – "Raúl, Raúl! ¿quieres ver mi Gremlin?"-

-"no perviertas a los menores!"- intervino Hiro

-"Claro!"- dijo un emocionado Raúl… en ese momento de su bolsa Michael saca una bola de pelos

-"Le pondré Gizmo"- repuso muy contento.

-"Yo también quiero uno!"- comentó el pelirrojo

-"Idiotas… ¿Qué no ven que eso no es un Gremlin?"- se quejó Emily al mirar que solo se trataba de un adorno para el cabello… de esos que habían estado de moda hace tiempo…

-"¿no lo notan?"- preguntó max con la boca llena de frituras en desquite a la vez pasada… hiro solo observaba sin decir una palabra… había sido un error el haber ido…

El partido había comenzado, todos estaban sentados esperando le primer gol… Michael estaba sentado con Gizmo en la cabeza y no dejaba de coquetear con Hiro… este lo ignoraba cuanto podía…

-"Era suya!... se la pasa al tres… mía… tuya… pásala… tómala…te la presto… y la pasa por el arco del portero!"- la voz del comentarista se dejaba escuchar mientras Emily no dejaba de reírse al ver las señas que hacía Michael… de pronto comenzó a llover… un par de relámpagos se dejaron ver… luego los truenos… y de pronto… estaban a oscuras….

-"¿Qué es esto?"- pregunto Michael –"¿es Gizmo?"-

-" No, no es gizmo… yo lo tengo"- se escuchó la voz de max

-"¿entonces que es?"-

-"Solo diré que es mió"- se escuchó la voz de Hiro

-"Enserio?"- preguntó nuevamente el rubio –"solo tengo una palabra… Wou!"-

-"¿Qué es?"- preguntó Emily

-"Es mi mano…"- respondió Hiro. –"Pervertida"- susurró

-"encontré unas velas"- comentó el pelirrojo encendiéndolas. –"Creo que se fundieron los fusibles… están en el cuarto de lavado"-

-"Yo iré"- Hiro se levanto y comenzó a caminar rumbo a un cuarto al fondo de la casa

-"Oye Emily... tu que eres la pervertida… digo la experta… ya sabes que cosita… ¿es proporcional a la mano?"- preguntó Michael

-"según lo que he leído… si… ¿Por qué?... ¿conoces a alguien de manos grandes?"- el rubio sonrió

-"Hiro! Espérame!... Voy contigo!"- sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de lavado…

----------------------------

Hiro y Michael aun no regresaban de buscar los fusibles así que Emily, Max y Raúl se dedicaban a cazar moscas…

-"Flojo"- se quejó Emily…

-"¿flojo?... ¿tu que?"- se quejó Raúl -" yo la menos soy un buen ciudadano…"- se defendió.

-"Yo no, por eso no voy a votar"-

-"Mala ciudadana!"- señalo Max

-"Si, que no sabes que para ser un buen ciudadano hay que votar y cruzar las calles en las esquinas cuando el semáforo peatonal este en verde?..."- comentó le pelirrojo mientras señalaba a Max

-"¿Por qué te señala?"- preguntó su hermana

-"Por que yo me quiero cruzar en donde sea"-

-"si jajajajaja… no solo las esquinas son buenas"- la chica se tiro a reír

-"Creo que no entendí"-

-"ni yo"-

-"Oye… esa no era una playera de Emily?"- preguntó extrañado Raúl al ver detenidamente la playera del rubio que decía "Hell rider"

-"Mi playera se la quedó este rubio por que en mi más bien parecía chorizo Toluqueño"- Raúl se tiro a reír ante el comentario -"Respira por la nariz"-

-"Ni modo que por los poros"- repuso el ojiverde

-"No sé… alguna mutación"- repuso la chica; mientras que Max botado de la risa dejó caer un hilo de baba

-"Baboso"- grito emily

-"¿baboso?... al menos yo no me puse una sabana en la cabeza esta mañana mientras decía que era Jesús"- se defendió el rubio

-"No era Jesús… era San pedro"- corrigió la chica de lentes…

-"si claro… mejor sembremos amapolas"- se escuchó la voz de Michael… el chico venía medio despeinado pero con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… tras él venía Hiro a medio vestir… muy pálido… se quedó callado y se sentó en un rincón… Raúl se le acercó…

-"Hiro… ¿Qué paso?"-

-"He visto cosas… muchas cosas… y creo que estoy comprometido"- una gota resbaló por la nuca de Raúl… de pronto la luz volvió

-"Supongo que solo fue una baja de corriente"- sonrió Emily

-------------------------------------------

_**ANUNCIOS CLASIFICADOS….**_

"**_Chico guapo y tierno busca novio. (Y su hermana también)"_**

Kai leyó en el periódico…

-"Eso suena interesante"- toma el teléfono y marca el numero…

-"Hermanos buscan novio"- se escuchó un par de voces al unísono

-"si son compartidos podría ser el novio de los dos"-

-"somos compartidos"- volvió a escucharse a ambos chicos

-"¿Son unidos?"-

-"Si"- respondió una voz femenina

-"¿Qué tanto?"-

-"Aun dormimos en la misma cama"- se escuchó una voz masculina

-"Voy para allá"-

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap, espero les haya gustado y no olviden visitar "El rincón del Neko" (actualizado) en mi perfil, ni leer "Hide From The Sun"… bueno, muchas gracias, me despido, bye. 


End file.
